Le bonheur se nomme Neville
by Ysea Blue
Summary: OS. Post-War. Severus survit à la morsure de Nagini et se réveille des suite d'un coma dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec comme infirmier personnel Neville Londubat qui n'a qu'un mot à la bouche "Pourquoi?".


**Auteur** : YseaBlue

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Neville Londubat / Severus Snape

 **Avertissement** : Slash.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR évidemment.

 **Note** : Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Snape haïssait autant Neville en dehors de son incapacité en Potion et j'ai réalisé alors en relisant HP5 que Harry n'était pas le seul correspondant à la prophétie, Neville était le second prétendant. Alors voilà. Je pensais que cela méritait un petit os. Malgré que je n'aime pas ressusciter les personnages je n'ai pas réussi à faire autrement, je voulais que cela se déroule durant la septième année de Neville avec Snape en directeur mais j'ai eu trop de mal à écrire. Donc après-bataille finale. Oh et désolée pour les personnages OOC.

* * *

 **Le bonheur se nomme Neville.**

Severus ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Les paupières se refermèrent pour se rouvrir une dizaine de fois afin qu'il s'habitue à la luminosité ambiante. Il percevait du blanc, que du blanc. Etait-il mort, enfin ? A quoi ressemblait la mort, il ne la craignait pas, l'attendant avec impatience à présent que sa mission avait pris fin. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'une fiole se colla contre ses fines lèvres. Il avala le liquide sans s'en rendre compte, on lui massait la gorge. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, non, non il n'était pas mort, on n'était pas censé souffrir autant dans la mort. Il sentit la douleur s'effacer quelque peu et pu enfin distinguer la forme auparavant flou au-dessus de lui. Non, pas lui.

\- Londubat, cracha-t-il d'une voix trop rauque, trop faible, à son gout.

\- Restez calme monsieur, vous êtes encore trop faible

\- Je ne suis rien du tout ! s'exclama le professeur, partez, dégagez !

\- Mais, protesta le jeune homme, je suis là pour vous soigner, je

\- Je m'en fiche ! Tout le monde mais surtout pas vous !

Le sorcier ignora le regard blessé du plus jeune, détournant le regard vers la fenêtre laissant apercevoir quelques étoiles dans le ciel noir. Que c'était-il passé après l'attaque de Nagini à son encontre ?

\- Nous sommes le 17 Juillet, vous avez été dans le coma tout ce temps à cause du venin de Nagini qui a pénétré votre corps mais pas en son entièreté grâce à Narcissa Malfoy, elle est venue à votre secours apposant sur vous un sort de stase avant de faire parvenir à Mme Pomfresh votre situation, expliqua Neville, vous êtes à Poudlard depuis trois semaines, votre état ne nécessitait plus de rester à Sainte Mangouste.

Snape ne répondit pas. Narcissa, il songea immédiatement à Draco espérant que le jeune élève s'en était sorti, pour autant il ne voulait pas se renseigner auprès de son ancien élève.

\- Tenez, potion de sommeil sans rêve, Mme Pomfresh est en déplacement mais elle viendra prendre compte de votre état dans la matinée. Bonne nuit professeur, et il partit dans la loge de l'infirmière.

Severus n'hésita pas longtemps et ingurgita la potion se laissant entrainer avec bonheur dans les bras de Morphée. Il était vivant. Et il ne savait finalement plus s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Il se réveilla à nouveau en entendant un bruit de conversation non loin de lui. Ses yeux repèrent bien vite la silhouette de Londubat discutant avec Pomfresh. Le brun notifia le réveil du potioniste à l'infirmière qui se tourna vers son patient avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah Severus, soupira-t-elle, quelle joie de vous voir éveillé

L'homme grogna pour la forme et laissa la sorcière effectué tests et soins sous l'œil averti du jeune gryffondor. Une fois tout cela exécuté Pomfresh annonça qu'elle se retirait dans son bureau pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste où son aide était plus utile qu'ici, le potioniste étant le seul patient. Severus espéra que le jeune brun disparaisse mais il n'en fit rien. Au bout d'un long moment de silence un "pourquoi" retentit.

\- Pourquoi quoi, Monsieur Londubat ? reprit sarcastiquement Severus

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous me haïssez ? s'exclama brutalement et avec force Londubat faisant haussé un sourcil à son ainé. Pourquoi m'avoir toujours persécuté depuis la première fois, la toute première fois avant même que vous ne preniez conscience de mon misérable niveau dans votre matière ? J'étais un gryffondor certes mais vous n'étiez aussi dur qu'avec les proches de Harry et au début je n'étais pas son ami, juste un camarade de classe et

\- Taisez-vous Londubat, trancha Snape de sa voix dure

\- Non, se rebella Neville plein d'une confiance en lui toute nouvellement trouvée

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai dit non ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! s'écria Londubat les joues rouges en s'approchant d'avantage du lit, j'exige des réponses !

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit, rien à exiger ! cracha le slytherin

\- Et vous vous n'avez pas le droit de me persécutez depuis toujours, de profiter de la faiblesse d'un gamin de onze ans pour le rabattre encore plus bas qu'il ne se sentait déjà ! la rage émanait du plus jeune, je m'en irai je vous le promets dès que j'aurais mes réponses, termina-t-il las.

Severus resta muet ignorant le regard implorant du plus jeune. Non. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il devait rester froid. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouez la vérité, ce serait se l'avouer à lui-même alors qu'il la combattait depuis des années.

\- Je vous en supplie

Londubat avait en effet le regard implorant comme s'il lui était vital de savoir. Un véritable dilemme se jouait dans la tête du slytherin, s'il lui disait la vérité le plus jeune avait promis de partir alors il en serait débarrassé, mais dire la vérité laisserait voir à son ancien élève ses faiblesses et il s'était toujours refuser de s'avouer faible.

\- Vous n'étiez pas ami avec Potter, lâcha-t-il soudainement, et pourtant je vous détestais de tout mon être c'est vrai, admit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda avidement Neville.

\- Parce que je me retrouvais en vous, s'écria Severus en se redressant brusquement dans le petit lit d'appoint, j'étais persécuté au collège également, avoua-t-il, moqué ouvertement par la maison adverse mais j'entendais également les moqueries de la part de mes propres camarades qui se croyaient discret. On dit souvent que les bouc-émissaire deviennent eux-mêmes des tyrans, je n'ai pas échappé à la règle, souffla-t-il. Vous voir être persécuté par Draco et les autres me faisaient étrangement autant de bien que de mal, voir un autre à ma place était comme une revanche et en même temps je pouvais pas empêcher cette satané compassion de m'atteindre et je vous détestais davantage pour cela. Puis vous avez trouvé des amis, votre caractère s'est renforcé et vous avez réussi à vous dépatouiller de votre rôle de persécuté, exploit que je n'ai pas réussi. Une nouvelle raison de mon aversion envers vous. Voilà, dit-il avant de reprendre après un court silence, partez maintenant.

\- Non, répondit simplement le gryffondor

\- Non ? répéta Severus laissant l'incrédulité prendre place sur son visage

\- Non.

\- Mais…vous avez promit !

\- Ah oups j'ai oublié, j'ai toujours oublié beaucoup de chose vous savez, plaisanta à moitié le jeune.

\- Londubat ! cria Severus

\- Je vois que vous vous n'avez pas oublié mon nom, ça fait plaisir, se moqua Neville

\- Que me voulez-vous à la fin, dit l'ainé avec désespoir, laissez-moi tranquille

\- Non. Je ne peux pas, avoua Neville reprenant son sérieux face à l'air désemparé de son ancien professeur de potion, je ne vous laisserai pas monsieur, peu importe à quel point vous me ferez du mal je ne partirai pas. J'ai arrêté de chercher à lutter, j'ai compris quand on a cru vous perdre à jamais que je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner de vous, je vous aime professeur Snape.

Severus Snape n'avait jamais paru aussi ridicule quand cet instant, la bouche ouverte de stupeur, le teint d'une pâleur virant au cadavérique, les yeux onyx fixes laissant passer plus d'émotions que le jeune en avait jamais vu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Snape, êtes-vous fou par Merlin !

\- Non je ne suis pas fou, je suis juste fatigué. Fatigué de

\- PARTEZ ! s'écria le potioniste, allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux plus vous voir vous comprenez !

\- Non, repoussez-moi, criez-moi dessus, tuez-moi même. Cela ne changera rien, je suis amoureux de vous !

Le jeune homme, pas reparti à gryffondor pour rien, se pencha sur l'homme et lui ravit ses lèvres dans un hoquet de stupeur. Le chaste baiser ne s'éternisa guère mais il chamboula totalement Snape. On ne l'avait jamais embrassé et encore moins si chastement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher les mains blanches s'agrippèrent au t-shirt noir du jeune homme pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui dans un baiser plus langoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs respirations saccadées s'accordaient à merveille.

\- Allez-vous-en, répéta Snape en détournant le regard des lèvres roses et tentatrices

\- Mais, vous m'avez embrassé, s'exclama Neville, surprit.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla Severus

\- Je m'en fiche que vous ne m'aimiez pas, j'aimerais pour deux ! Et je m'en fiche de notre différence d'âge, vous comme moi savons que cela ne veut rien dire dans notre monde ! Et je

\- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre

\- Oh, lâcha le jeune brun le regard se voilant de peine mêlé à de la jalousie

\- Et je ne peux pas la trahir d'avantage, compléta le potioniste ignorant comme il le pouvait la douleur que le visage blessé face à lui provoquait.

\- Qui-est-ce ? demanda-t-il avec rancœur, je la connais ?

\- Lily Evans, Lily Evans-Potter.

\- Mais !

\- Oui, elle est morte, je sais.

\- C'est pour cela que vous détestiez Harry n'est-ce pas ? demanda Neville, il était son enfant mais pas le vôtre, la raison indirecte de sa mort également.

\- Entre autre oui, avoua Severus, après tout il devait bien cela au gamin face à lui

\- C'est également pour elle que vous avez aidé Harry toute ses années, que vous avez fait en sorte qu'il reste en vie !

\- Son sacrifice ne pouvait être vain, il fallait que je garde la seule chose qu'il me restait d'elle vivant. Maintenant que vous avez compris vous pouvez partir.

\- Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vous aime plus et

\- Vous ne comprenez pas putain ! s'énerva Severus. Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que vous embrasser à nouveau, cela m'écœure rien que d'y penser ! Par ce simple geste je l'ai trahi vous comprenez ! Et pas simplement parce que je n'avais encore jamais embrassé de ma vie ! Non ! Parce que vous êtes responsable de sa mort ! Parce que cela aurait dû être vous tout ce temps ! Parce que vous auriez dû être l'élu ! Vous ! Pas Potter ! Pas son fils ! Alors elle ne serait pas morte

\- Co-comment ?

\- Votre super pote Potter ne vous l'a jamais dit ? Le seigneur des ténèbres l'a marqué comme son égal, son rival, à la suite d'une prophétie qui désignait que sa fin surviendrait d'un enfant né en Juillet et dont les parents l'auraient défié par 3 fois. Deux enfants sorciers correspondaient à la prophétie, Harry Potter et…vous-même Mr Londubat. Le choix du mage noir s'est porté sur les Potter, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il se porte sur vous. Lily n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier, elle sera toujours en vie à cette heure-ci. Voilà la principale raison de ma haine envers vous Mr Londubat, dit Severus relevant son regard vers celui brillant de larmes contenu du plus jeune, et pourtant, reprit-il après un long silence, pourtant malgré toutes ces raisons ma haine n'a pas tenue. Les années passant je vous persécutais davantage encore car vous me poussiez à me trahir, à la trahir. Je vous détestais pour ce que vous me faisiez ressentir. Je vous haïssais de me faire vous aimez, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle quasiment inaudible.

\- C'était fait. C'était dit. La bombe avait été lâché. Une longue année à tout faire pour refouler ce fait et voilà qu'il l'avouait. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait pas survécu à la seconde guerre comme il l'avait toujours cru. Une petite voix ressemblant affreusement à celle de Dumbledore lui souffla qu'en ce cas il n'aurait jamais pu vivre son premier baiser et d'autant plus, son premier baiser avec Neville, celui qui faisait battre son cœur pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie.

\- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Neville

\- C'est tout ce que vous retenez Mr Londubat !

\- Neville, appelle moi Neville je t'en prie. Et le reste n'a aucune importance. C'est du passé maintenant, la seule chose qui m'importe est si … tu m'aimes ? Genre vraiment ?

\- Oui, souffla Severus, oui je vous aime genre vraiment, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Neville eut un large sourire qui éclaira son visage tout autant que ses yeux brillaient d'un intense bonheur. Il se redirigea vers Snape et grimpa sur le matelas pour se pencher sur les fines lèvres qu'il effleura des siennes. Severus décida de mettre momentanément ses démons de côté pour profiter des lèvres pleines contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Les questions viendraient plus tard. La discussion nécessaire à tout deux viendrait plus tard. Ils avaient le temps. Ils étaient en vie. Et finalement Severus en était reconnaissant. On lui laissait une autre chance, une autre vie à vivre. Pourquoi pas avec le jeune Londubat. Ils s'aimaient. Lily resterait son premier amour, mais même dans la mort il l'aurait retrouvé au côté de James qu'elle aimait. Il était temps de tourner la page sans pour autant oublier. Il avait réussi sa mission à merveille. Le fils de Lily s'en était sorti vivant, il avait vaincu. Son amour pour Lily serait toujours là, à jamais. Mais un bonheur était à porter de main. Il lui fallait le saisir. Et ce bonheur se nommait Neville Londubat.

 **F I N**

* * *

Finalement pas vraiment fière de cet OS. Les avis, positifs comme négatifs sont les bienvenus. Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là. A bientôt peut-être.

 **Y** _sea_ **B** _lue_


End file.
